Yamato Kazakiri
is a well-braved zoologist who becomes and later, alternatively, , the Red Ranger of the Zyuohgers to fight against the Deathgaliens. After inheriting Cetus' will alongside the Whale Change Gun, he becomes the second . When fused with Bud through the illusion of Cube Condor, he becomes Zyuoh Condor (ジュウオウコンドル Jūō Kondoru). Character History Early Life As a young boy, Yamato ran away from his dad one night only to end up lost and injured. However, he was rescued by Bud who gave him the King's Credential, through which he transferred his Zyuman Power in order to heal him, as a good luck charm. Meeting the Zyumans When his good luck charm (which he didn't know was a stolen King's Credential) fell from his hand and rolled through the woods, he discovered a mysterious giant cube (the Link Cube) which has a slot perfect for his charm, he put his charm in it and saw himself unconscious in Zyuland. He opened his eyes and saw humanoid animals (Zyumen), a shark, a lion an elephant and a tiger looking at him. They thought he was the thief of the King's Credential, but when he explained it was given to him by Bud (an eagle Zyuman), they decided to show him Zyuland. When the Zyumen returned to the Link Cube in order to teleport Yamato back to his world, only to see themselves teleported with him to an unusual dimension in the middle of a war. Their sixth sense reacted to the danger, and when they decided to protect Yamato's dimension, four of the six King's Credentials transformed into Zyuoh Changers to transform the Zyumen into the Zyuohgers. Yamato wanted to become a Zyuohger too and asked a fifth King's Credential for Zyuohger powers. The King's Credential allowed him to transform into Zyuoh Eagle and fight with the Zyumen. The five of them defeated the one who attacked Yamato's dimension, Deathgalien's Jagged, but Nalia made him grow giant, their Changers glowed to teach them how to summon the Zyuoh Cubes to fight the newly grown Jagged, and then their changers teached them how to form Zyuoh King, but Tiger and Elephant were out of the formation, to which Tiger responded "First come, first served?". They defeated the Deathgalien and the Zyumen revealed their identities to Yamato, and told him they had no place to live in, so he offered his home, to which Elephant, (now revelated to be named Tusk), refused. Sometime following their formation, the five Zyuohgers fought and defeated the Kuliner Yokai Wanyūdō while the Ninningers and ToQgers joined forces against the Kibaoni Army Corps and the Evil Army Shadow Line. When Sela and Leo were captured and forced to fight in the Battle Show organized by Team Cubaru's Amigard, Yamato got the idea to track them down by having Tusk follow their scent with his elephant nose. Catching up with them just in time, Yamato, Tusk and Amu interrupted their fight at the last minute and backed them up in defeating Amigard. The Two Robos With Tusk setting off to confront Amu for skipping her chores, Yamato along with Sela and Leo tracked a malicious presence to a beachfront. Expecting a Deathgalien, what they found was, to their surprise, something completely different as the cyborg monster emerged. Introducing himself as a member of , Shiomaneking attacked the Zyuohger trio, believing that, as they had the ability to track him, they would make excellent bases to create new cyborgs from. Transforming to face the monster, the Zyuohgers were interrupted by the arrival of Kamen Rider Ghost, , who was pursuing the monster as well. Making a new ally, the Zyuohgers used their combined strength to defeat Shiomaneking alongside the Kamen Rider and, after Naria grew Shiomaneking, formed ZyuohWild 6*2*3 to quickly destroy him. Catching up with Tusk and Amu, the trio saw Amu resist her turning by Cubaru into the Tiger Moeba, allowing Tusk to return her back to normal. Soon after, Yamato, pursuing another Shocker cyborg, , would bump into Takeru again, using this coincidence to pay Takeru back for his help while also meeting his friends and the -possessed . Using their combined power, Zyuoh Eagle and Ghost soon enough defeated Yamaarashi-Roid and his . After destroying the Yamaarashi-Roid together, Yamato bid farewell to Takeru as he set off to return home. Continuing their search for the missing King's Credential, Yamato and the others were interrupted by the arrival of Team Azarudo's Yabiker, who was driving people into frenzies with his Mufflerapper horn. Leo was the first to find him, warning the others to cover their ears, only for Sela to fall victim to Yabiker's Pararira Noise due to her sensitive shark hearing. With Yabiker fleeing after Leo discovered an immunity to his power, the Zyuohgers prepared noise-cancelling head-phones to protect against Yabiker. However, Yamato along with Tusk and Amu were sent into a frenzy by Yabiker, who had Nalia provide him with an improved stereo, while Sela was ironically left unaffected due to the extra protection she sported. Yamato, Tusk and Amu were soon freed when Leo overcome Yabiker's Pararira Noise Ver. 2 with his naturally loud voice and, after the Zyuohgers defeated the Player, formed ZyuohWild to get back at him. Though outmatched by Yabiker's Yoroshiku Rod, ZyuohWild was backed-up by Cubes Lion and Shark and after Yamato used Cube Eagle to form ZyuohKing, the two giant robots were able to destroy Yabiker with their combined power. One night, Yamato noticed that Sela was out late and, on the following morning, found her shedding a tear as she looked upon a memento broach of her family. Confiding in Yamato, Sela revealed to him that it was the day of her parents' anniversary and that she wished to find the King's Credential in time to return to Zyuland and reunite with them and her younger brother. Yamato suggested to Sela that she write a letter to the family, telling her that, if she believed it would get to them, her feelings would reach them. At that moment, they were interrupted by the Deathgalien presence, setting out to be confronted by Team Cubaru's Hanayaida, who paralyzed all five Zyuohgers by using his Nightmare Perfume to trap them in a recurring dream. In this dream, the Zyuohgers were alerted to the appearance of a giant Hanayaida who they quickly destroyed in ZyuohKing before returning home as Sela began to write her letter before the sequence repeated. However, a voice got through to Sela, which she heard as a call for help. Informing the others, Sela felt a sense of a deja vu, followed by Yamato, leading them to realize that they were stuck in a never ending nightmare, with Yamato waking himself up by finding Sela's brooch before waking up the others. Catching up with Hanayaida in reality, the Zyuohgers found that he was plotting to use the Cannibalulb plant to consume all life on Earth as they were trapped in his nightmare. Negating his hold on the rest of the populace, the Zyuohgers were constricted by the Cannibalbulb's vines but were saved from being devoured by the arrival of Cube Mogura, who Sela realized had called for help having been woken by the plant's roots before breaking free. Engaging Hanayaida, the Zyuohgers soon defeated him and, forming ZyuohWild to face him as a giant, used Cube Mogura's drill to destroy him. Back home, Yamato returned the broach to Sela, telling her that she could still write the letter though the anniversary was nearly over while reassuring the Zyumans that they would return home as they reflected on their seclusion from their families. However, Yamato along with his uncle avoided the question of his own parents. Starting a search for Bud, Yamato and the others were drawn to Team Cubaru's Hattena while Tusk was forced to work at Genkuro Oiwa's book store to pay off his bill, finding their opponent indestructible due to his regenerating body. The following day, Yamato and the others gave Tusk a helping hand in getting kids to listen to his reading of The Short-Nose Elephant before fighting Hattena again which led to them being robbed of their words by Hattena, thus being rendered mute, as part of Cubaru's plot to destroy Earth culture by disabling communication. Realizing in the process that Hattena's true form and weakpoint was his hat head, they tried to get the point across via charades before Oiwa stepped in and led the answer to Tusk who struck the hat, freeing all the stolen words and restoring communication with the Zyuohgers proceeding to defeat Hattena. Bangray's Grudge Bangray's grudge against Yamato intensifies as his next plan involves the creation of a Zyuoh Gorilla. This Zyuoh Gorilla captures Yamato as Bangray uses this opportunity to try and steal the Cube Whale from Yamato. Chou Super Hero Taisen Catching up with Amu, Yamato and the others fought against the army of from the alongside various fellow Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders. Kyoryuger Brave Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Super Sentai Strongest Battle Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 1.png|Zyuohger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars. Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 2.png|Zyuohger (with Zyuoh Gorilla) as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars. SSLW Zyuoh Whale.PNG|Zyuohger (with Zyuoh Whale) as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars. Zyuoh Eagle/Gorilla/Whale appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Yamato is a novice zoologist, who as a child, helped Bud, a mysterious bird-man, in the forest. As token of gratitude, Bud gave Yamato a mysterious Cube. A caring person, he's the type that struggles with taking on too much. He is very strong willed and once he sets his mind on something, he'll never change it. His respect for life and love of animals enables him to use the power of the Zyuoh Changers, something which only a Zyuman should be able to do. This love of animals is what enabled him to help Larry overcome his fear of humans. He also bears a great deal of gratitude towards Bud for saving him in the past. However, Yamato is not without his weaknesses. He treasures the ones that are close to him, trying his best to look out for and protect them as much as he can. As such, he cannot bear to lose the friends that he has made. This trait is exploited by Bangray, who targets Yamato's old friend Daichi and then later the other Zyuohgers. Yamato also bears somewhat of a grudge towards his father, Kageyuki Kazakiri, as he felt that his father spent too much time on work to focus on their family. This grudge is worsened when Yamato's mother passes away, as Yamato blames his father for not being there to save her in time. However, in the present time, once Yamato learns that he is only alive now because his father had earlier saved the one who would save him later on, he develops an inner conflict within himself as he struggles as to what he should do. Family *Kageyuki Kazakiri (father) *Wakako Kazakiri (mother)(Deceased) *Mario Mori (uncle) Powers and Abilities *'Human Zyuohger Physiology:' As one of the two human members of the Zyuohgers, Yamato lacks both a Zyuman form as well as a tail that can alert him to the presence of hostile forces. However, being a human allows Yamato to use his King's Credential to transfer a Zyuman's power into himself, adding their abilities to his own. Doing so however shortens the life of the donating Zyuman, resulting in Yamato using this ability only in times of utmost necessity. Especially since the process is irreversible, as seen when Yamato tried and failed to use his Zyuoh Changer to return Larry's Zyuman Power. * : As a result of receiving Zyuman power on two separate occasions, first from Bud as a child and later by Larry after becoming a Zyuohger, Yamato gained the ability to utilize their powers and abilities as well as to transform a King's Credential into a Zyuoh Changer in order to fight as one of the Zyuohgers. **'Enhanced Vision:' As a result of receiving Bud's Zyuman Power, following his first transformation into Zyuoh Eagle Yamato's eyesight has been enhanced to superhuman levels. This elevated sense allows him able to see things at much greater distances or too small too see and perceive actions too quick for others to process, such as Bowguns' Gunsbow. Yamato was initially oblivious to the change, but has since realized the scope and nature of his new abilities. **'Enhanced Strength:' As a result of receiving Larry's Zyuman power and becoming Zyuoh Gorilla, Yamato's strength has been greatly enhanced to the point of being powerful enough to overpower a Deathgalien team leader. **'Aquatic Adaptation:' As a result of receiving Cetus' Zyuman power and becoming Zyuoh Whale, he is able to swim and dive well in the deep sea. *'Earth's Energy': As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Yamato was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored his damaged Zyuoh Changer, but also granted him superpowers, like: **'Superhuman Strength': Even in their civilian form, the Zyuohgers together were able to punch back Shin Ginis. Forms is Yamato's first and primary Zyuohger form which he accesses through the King's Credential given to him by Bud along with a portion of the Bud's Zyuman power. Mecha *Cube Eagle Attacks * : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Eagle and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. * : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Eagle shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. * : Extending his EagRiser into whip mode, Zyuoh Eagle wraps the blade around an opponent before pulling it back, slashing them across their entire body. * Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-7, Ghost Episode 24, Zyuohger 8-22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23-26, 28-34, 36-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-43, 45-48, Super Animal War, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!, Strongest Battle Episodes 1-4 - Instinct Awakened= In his form, Zyuoh Eagle gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an eagle uses its talons to catch its prey, along with the ability to generate gusts of wind or light himself on fire like a Phoenix before slamming into an opponent. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster *EagRiser Mecha *Cube Eagle Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-5, 7, Ghost Episode 24, Zyuohger 8-11, 13, 16-19, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 24, 26, 28, 29, 31, 32, 34, 37, 38, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 45-48, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!, Strongest Battle Episode 2 }} - Zyuoh Gorilla= is Yamato's second Zyuohger form which he gains thanks to the gorilla Zyuman, Larry, who transferred his Zyuman power to him in order to save his life. Yamato activates this form by lifting up his visor, exposing a secondary visor underneath and changing the emblem on his tunic from an eagle to a gorilla. Alternately, Yamato can directly transform into Zyuoh Gorilla from his civilian form. - Instinct Awakened= In his mode, Zyuoh Gorilla's arms and upper torso become considerably larger and more muscular; greatly boosting his strength and punching power. He can also blow hurricane force winds from his nose or swing from the EagRiser like a vine. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster *EagRiser Mecha *Cube Gorilla Attacks *'Gorillariat': Zyuoh Gorilla swings from the EagRiser for a lariat attack. * : Zyuoh Gorilla smashes foes with a giant fist created using the Zyuohger's combined energies. * : Using the Zyuoh Buster in gun mode, Zyuoh Gorilla charges up for a more powerful shot. When fired, the Zyuoh Buster shoots a larger, spinning shot than normal. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 5-15, 17, 18, 20, 21, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23, 26, 28, 30, 31, 33, 38, 40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-43, 45, 46, 48, Super Animal War, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!, Strongest Battle Episode 2 }} - Zyuoh Whale= is Yamato's third Zyuohger form which grants him the powers of a whale. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Whale Change Gun *Zyuoh Buster *EagRiser Mecha *Cube Whale Attacks * : Zyuoh Whale charges the Whale Change Gun and unleashes an incredibly powerful, long-range beam. The recoil of the blast is great enough to knock Yamato off his feet, but it's possible to steer the beam. The beam itself possesses enough raw energy to destroy multiple Deathgaliens after traveling to the moon and back, all in a single strike. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 29-33, 35-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-43, 46-48, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!, Strongest Battle Episodes 2, 3 - Great Instinct Awakened= , combines Zyuoh Eagle's 3 forms into one ultimate form with the power of the Earth. With it, he has the wings and flight capability of Zyuoh Eagle, superhuman strength of Zyuoh Gorilla, and ability to dive into the ground of Zyuoh Whale. This form grants Yamato enough power to gain an edge over Shin Ginis in close-combat. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster *EagRiser *Whale Change Gun Mecha *Cube Eagle *Cube Gorilla *Cube Whale Attacks * : Zyuoh Eagle charges the Whale Change Gun and unleashes an incredibly powerful, long-range beam. The recoil of the blast is great enough to knock Yamato off his feet, but it's possible to steer the beam. The beam itself possesses enough raw energy to destroy multiple Deathgaliens after traveling to the moon and back, all in a single strike. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 48, Super Sentai Strongest Battle Episode 4 - Zyuoh Condor= is the fused Ranger form of Yamato Kazakiri and Bud, created as an illusion by Cube Condor. It is the first upgrade form in Sentai to be a digital recolour instead of a new physical suit. : Extending his EagRiser into whip mode, Zyuoh Bird wraps the blade around an opponent before pulling it back, slashing them across their entire body. This form is exclusive to Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle! - Instinct Awakened= In his form, Zyuoh Condor gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an eagle uses its talons to catch its prey, along with the ability to generate gusts of wind or light himself on fire like a Phoenix before slamming into an opponent. Arsenal *EagRiser Mecha *Cube Condor Attacks * : Zyuoh Condor waves the EagRisers around in a circle and slashes the opponent two times. }} }} Imitations Two copies of Yamato Kazakiri were created as part of a fake Zyuohger team by Bangray via scanning Quval's memory. *First was a fake Zyuoh Eagle that attacked the real Zyuoh The World, who ultimately defeated him with the World The Crash finisher. *Second was a fake Zyuoh Gorilla who led copies of the Zyuman Zyuohgers against the real Zyuoh Eagle. After his four teammates were defeated, he successfully defeated Zyuoh Eagle himself and captured Yamato for Bangray. After Yamato was freed by his team, he fought Bangray's Zyuoh Gorilla as Zyuoh Whale before leaving him to them. Zyuoh Gorilla was then defeated when Zyuoh The World threw him into the air which was followed by the four Zyumans' Zyuoh Shoots. Evil Zyuoh Eagle.jpg|Bangray's Zyuoh Eagle Evil Zyuoh Gorilla.jpg|Bangray's Zyuoh Gorilla Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yamato is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Eagle, his suit actor is . In popular culture A Red warrior, extremely reminiscent of Zyuoh Eagle, is part of the Zyuohger-esqe Getsumen Sentai Gekkouger which appears as a poster in the 2017 anime series |月がきれい||as the moon, so beautiful.}}. Notes *Yamato is the first Red Ranger in Super Sentai to have two or more completely alternate Ranger forms, both of which he can default from at will, with the second also being seen as some sort of superior form. This was also done in Power Rangers by the Mega Rangers who had a second Super Mega Mode which they could also default from. *Yamato's three forms represent the three main elements of animal themed Sentais', air (Zyuoh Eagle), land (Zyuoh Gorilla), and sea (Zyuoh Whale) meaning he is the first Sentai Red to utilize all three elements in a certain way. *Yamato's name is written in the same way as one of Japan's older names for itself. **Kazakiri is the first part of the word . *Zyuoh Eagle is the first Ranger to completely change animal motifs when assuming an alternate form. *Zyuoh Eagle is the first Red Ranger with a bird-themed mecha since Go-On Red. *He is the first Red Ranger since Jan Kandou to transform later than his teammates, shortly after they had done it themselves. *For the second Super Hero Time partner, ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Yamato and Emu Hojo share their same hairstyles. **Coincidentally, both Zyuohger and Ex-Aid are gaming themed, like Deathgalien's Blood Game, and Ex-Aid's gaming theme. *Being the 40th Anniversary Red Ranger of Super Sentai and an Animal themed Ranger, Zyuoh Eagle is an homage to Bird motif Red Rangers such as Vul Eagle, Red Falcon, Red Hawk, Hurricane Red and Go-On Red. Zyuoh Gorilla is also a homage to gorillas as a secondary mecha for the Red Ranger as the case with Gao Red and Geki Red. *Yamato's motif is the North American Bald Eagle, a majestic member of Accipitridae family who is often used by countries as a symbol of power and courage (most notably the United States of America). This bird can fly swiftly through the air and dive at speeds up to 99 mph, thus explaining Yamato's blindingly fast super speed while in the air. *Yamato is the second Sentai Ranger to have a Whale motif the first was Hant Jou (Go-On Green) from Engine Sentai Go-Onger whose Animal motif was an Orca. **Yamato is the first Red Ranger to have a Whale motif making him the first ever Red Ranger to have an Aquatic Animal Motif. *Yamato's signature weapon the EagRiser is similar to AkaRenger's Red Bute as both had a Whip Mode and a Close Range Weapon Mode which makes sense since Yamato is the Red Ranger of an Anniversary Super Sentai. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' **''Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet'' **''Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t'' **''Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring'' **''Ep. 5: Monarch of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 6: Wild Present'' **''Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears'' ** episode 24, **''Ep. 8: Savanna's Melody'' **''Ep. 9: A Day Does Not End'' **''Ep. 10: The Most Dangerous Game'' **''Ep. 11: Animals Assemble'' **''Ep. 12: The Short-Nose Elephant'' **''Ep. 13: The Summit of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 14: The Dummy-Style Lying Thief'' **''Ep. 15: The Shiver-Raising Sniper'' **''Ep. 16: Finding Zyuman'' **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 20: Monarch of the World'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' **''Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter'' **''Ep. 24: Revived Memory'' **''Ep. 25: Unhappy Camera'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 27: Which One is Real?'' **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Heart'' **''Ep. 33: The Grateful Cat Spirit'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Christmas of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Lifted Seal'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!'' * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave King 12: Forever! Kyoryuger Brave * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!?'' **''Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery'' **''Battle3: A Secret Revealed'' **''Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow!'' }} References Category:Sentai Red Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai 6 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Primate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai 10 Category:Characters portrayed by Kosuke Asai